lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Experience clues/June 6
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. New message from Persephone Under the Institute for Genomic Advancement section of http://www.thehansofoundation.org the word "disease" is highlighted. Clicking it will reveal a new message from Persephone, as well as a countdown timer. (Direct link to the timer.swf) There is a short message reading: ::Maybe it's cuz I'm on no sleep... ::Having trouble breaking through... ::I'm gonna need more time. The timer seems to be counting down to 13:00 PDT on June 7th. *This is when the countdown will hit zero for each time zone. :1PM Pacific Time :2PM Mountain Time :3PM Central Time :4PM East Coast Time Check the text boxes under the timer, users can insert a cursor and delete each of the five words of the text (days, hours...) Perhaps it is meant to be replaced, unlocking a new clue? Some people claims that the word "Horah!" is hidden in the flash. Perhaps they have copied/pasted code from "How to make a timer" and forgot to delete "Horah!". Failed replacement attempts * CURE IS WORSE THAN DISEASE DJ Dan audio podcast for June 1st available The user directory for "owelles" at http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/usr/owelles/ now includes the item "DJDan6-01-Pod", which has apparently replaced the previous video podcast file "tel_soul.mov". The directory item has a modified date of "06-June-2006" and links to the file "DJDan6-01.mp3". This is the same as the Tel_Soul file that was found June 1st, just without pictures. Retrievers of Truth During an episode of "Boston Legal", there was a new Hanso commercial which linked to a new ARG site called "Retrievers of Truth", at www.retrieversoftruth.com (link). This site is Speaker-approved. See Vincent for more info. Also see Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole. ROT newletter If you sign up for the newsletter on the Retrievers of Truth website, the following e-mail is sent to your e-mail address: You're about to enter... First let's start this by saying, "thank you." There's a word into which dreams can come true. This email is your gateway to that word and more that will open your mind and your consciousness. Imagine a field - a field of yellow... yellow labs running free, playful, and enjoying each other's company. But in their hearts they are not complete. They miss an integral part of their being and the thing that makes their existence complete. That one thing is the "word" for which we all search - mankind and labkind. But first a story. I was checking into a hotel and a dapper porter escorts me to my room. As we're going up the elevator in total silence I decide to ask him his name. He replies, "Mandrake Wig" and immediately starts to explain the odd name, his German ancestry, and his mother's preoccupation with botany. He ends the story by saying, "my friends just call me Manny." We continue talking about our lives, hopes, and dreams as I'm getting settled in my room. When he's done I offer a generous tip but he refuses saying, "Let me give you a tip, a single word that will enrich your life, as it has mine." I accept. The next day I go to the front desk to leave a tip for Manny. They tell me no such person works there. I question everyone with no luck. I think about what he told me and write down his name so I don't forget it. As I write I see something in the letters. I rearrange a few and create the words, "waking dream." The word he gave me that day was - YOU. Yours truly, Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole Hidden discussion forum Enter "porter" into the email address field for the newsletter sign up (click GO, don't hit Enter). Interesting re-direct... External ROT forum links NOTE: Although these sites are being linked from an official "in-game" site, they may not themselves be in-game. The forum messages represent speculative posts from "outsiders", i.e. others trying to get to the bottom of the Hanso mystery. www.richerdeeperbroader.com While primarily a verizon advertisement, if you View Source on it, it contains the password for the Institute for Genomic Advancement puzzle, parthenogenesis: var _vb="parthenogenesis"; // <-- www.andyfoulds.co.uk A link in the I have a very bad feeling about this thread points to http://www.andyfoulds.co.uk/amusement/economists.htm. Andy Foulds appears to be a very talented web designer in the UK. emri.perception.net *** lxicon.com In the Hanso in da house!!!! thread you will find a reference to http://emri.perception.net. This site appears to be the previous version of thehansofoundation.com. The Hanso logo is different. WARNING: This is considered a confirmed out-of-game site. Clicking on any of the links here redirects to pages within http://lxicon.com/ The lxicon.com site is all information from the original Hanso foundation website, before the Lost Experience began. However, a walkthru page appears to be getting updated regularly. * If you click "access disabled indefinitely?" you will be taken to a page with a relatively detailed and up-to-date walkthru of The Lost Experience. * If you go back to the home page, and click on the now-familiar pic of Alvar Hanso, there comes up a conversation that looks like the one between Michael and Walt. ::Hello? :: -Hello? ::Who is this? :: -Mole. * After this enlightening conversation, there appears a letter to the Global Health Organization (I thought it was the World Health Organization...) The gist of the letter is that it pats Hanso on the back for his "generous contribution to their defense loan". Note that the letter is addressed to someone else, with instructions to convey their thanks to Hanso should they meet him. * In the 'Alvar Hanso' section you can click the picture of Alvar Hanso to be reveiled a document from the Global Health Organization thanking the Hanso Foundation for their cash donation. * In the "Active Projects" section you will find a list of current projects of the time, i.e. prior to May 2006. These projects are: The Hanso Life-Extension Project, The Hanso Foundation Electromagnetic Research Initiative, The Hanso Quest for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence, The Hanso Mathematical Forecasting Initiative, The Hanso Cryogenics Development Imperative, The Hanso Juxtapositional Eugenics Development Institute, The Hanso Accelerated Remote Viewing Training Facility * In "Active Projects" under "Life-Extension Project", there is a letter regarding a Hanso Life-Extension Project Milestone. Clicking on the very last paragraph of this letter leads you to a page that has a text box and submit button on it. Entering Copenhagen (case-sensitive) leads you to a revised letter from the one above from the same Global Health Organization. * In "Active Projects" under the 'The Hanso Life-Extension Project' sub-section you will find a press release hailing Joop's 105th birthday. * In "Active Projects", you can find the Orientation film for The Swan by hovering your mouse below the list of projects and clicking on the hidden Dharma Initiative link. Category:The Lost Experience clues, by date